You're Delusional
by MaroonAngel of Darkness
Summary: inspired by another story that'll hopefully reappear. Zack took a small dose of venom on field and Lightning has to make sure he doesn't get into trouble. Besides, he's just a little delusional. what could happen?


**inspired by_ Stranger in a Strange Lan__d _by RedWon. enjoy! **

* * *

She pulled him along, her grip on his wrist and her pace was firm and steady. Unlike him, who wobbled after her on unsteady feet and dizzy vision. It was taking a bit of concentration on his part just not to stumble and collapse, he was more afraid of falling on top of her than actually being embarrassed about it. And even if it was so, he doubted she would laugh.

Now that he thought about it, could she laugh? She could smile, sure, but laugh? He narrowed his hazy gaze at her back, as he always does when she's leading (and it was still a very nice back too). Was it possible for Lightning Farron to laugh? Did she ever laugh before? He made a mental note to ask Serah when he got the chance. He'd ask Snow, but he was sure it was the same for the big man. The older Farron didn't see eye to eye with him and has made that perfectly clear with everyone. Zack can easily assume that Snow would be just as mystified as he is about a laughing Lightning.

He almost considered asking her, right then and there. Her broad back to him, her lightly tanned hand clasping his in a firm, but reassuring grip. Like she was never going to let go. He was already starting to feel a little bolder. But he lost it when he ran into her when she stopped suddenly. If he was normal, he would have scolded himself for such idiocy, but it didn't cross his mind currently.

All that he saw was that she was falling forward.

Driving on instinct, he reached out for her, grabbing her securely and pulling her into him, pressing her against his chest and wrapping his arms in a rebellious hold. She went stiff against him as he light rested his chin on her head, unconsciously breathing her scent. She didn't smell like Aerith. Aerith smelled like flowers and earth. Lightning smelled like a soldier, sweat, earth, and all the other stuff that soldiers here work with. Not that that was a bad smell. He was use to that smell, though she certainly smelt better than all the other SOLDEIRS at home.

And she still had yet to relax in his embrace.

"Zack?" she spoke, shifting slightly in his hold. If his chin wasn't on her head, she'd probably look at him with one of her you-are-being-stupid-and-weird-and -its-baffling looks. He really didn't feel like looking at that look.

He realized she was still waiting for a reply. He quickly hummed to her, feeling her jerk slightly in his hold.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my reward."

"..."

He grinned slightly at her hushed reply. He guessed she really wasn't use to things like this around guys. Despite working in a military mostly filled with mostly men, then he reminded himself that Lightning probably scared away most men that would consider giving her attention. Probably the only man that hasn't runaway in fear was Snow, then again, Zack did like the man, but he wasn't... that bright. He probably doesn't realize his immediate danger about pissing off the older Farron.

Speaking of which, he guessed Lightning finally got tired of this, for she pushed herself of his hold. Throwing him a mild glare, she shoved the door of her house open, shouting, "Serah! Snow!"

No one answered her and she shrugged it off. He could hear her mumbling about them being out. He almost followed her inside, but his slow, fuzzy mind thought better of it. She's already done a lot for him, he couldn't impose more than he should.

She turned around and glared at him before he could take the chance and slip away. Grounded under her intense gaze, he grinned sheepishly at her. "What is it this time, Zack?" Oh God, he could hear the growl in her voice.

"You know what," he said, distantly hearing a slight slur in his tone. "I'm fine! I'm alright," he patted the wound at his side, wincing slightly, "I'm perfectly fi-_INE!_"

He had forgotten how strong she could be when she wanted to be. She had grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the house. Again, he found himself watching her back till he was dragged into the den and practically shoved onto the couch. He blinked a couple of times at the fast movement. Just as it finally clicked that he was on her couch and she was looming over him, he felt her hands on him.

One on his forehead, the other on his neck. They were bare, and he saw her gloves on the near table.

He watched her expression from under her hands. She was frowning as she concentrating on him, her light blue eyes intense as they judged, a small dipple between her brows. She was guessing his temperature and pulse. While she was focused on him, he was conscious of the warmth coming off her hands that seeped into his skin. He felt his eyes grow heavy at the simple touch, especially when they brushed against his hair. His mother used to do something like that. Comb her fingers through his hair. It always lulled him to sleep. And her warmth and calm breath that washed over him wasn't helping.

"Stick with me Zack," her soft, but stern voice roused him.

Blinking, he drew up suddenly, awake enough to realize that he was leaning a little too much into her touch. A bit more and he would have hit her... his faced even more at the thought, but that did little to stop the twitch of his lips. Arieth wasn't body shy. Lightning was, despite how scary she could be. She always kept up her guard, only relaxing with her sister, and Snow's been around enough for her to be use to him. But he guessed only Serah has the fortune of seeing Lightning dressed in different wear that wasn't the GC uniform.

Now that he thought about it, this was probably the first time she took off her gloves around him. She looked weird with naked hands. And for rough, sturdy hands, they certainly were soft.

Those hands left him as she stepped back. They moved to her hips and he looked up to see her scowling at him softly. He's also noticed that her expression have grown softer around him too, he noticed, the longer they worked together. He grinned up at her. Cloud warmed up him a lot faster, but he was getting there. They were made temporary partners after all. She was softening herself around him. He took it as a really good sign.

"Zack," she said, catching his attention.

He flopped on to her couch, like Snow, his feet hung off the side. He winced when his wound was moved the wrong way, but eased it away as soon as he was comfortable. Lacing his fingers, and mindful of the wound, he smirked at her.

"Yes nurse?" he asked.

She arced her brow at him, her mouth dipping down in a coming frown. She shook her head and said, "You got a small dose of venom in you, so take it easy. Luckily for you, it's the kind that just makes you a little weak, and delusional. It'll pass after a day of rest. Or two." She seemed to add that one after a second thought.

"So I could stay here for two days?" he asked.

"...don't push your luck."

"Aw."

She lightly knocked her knuckles against his forehead, a small affection jester he's seen her do with Serah every now and then; blinking, he watched her as she drifted away. She called over her shoulder, "Get comfortable, Zack, I'll bring some water for you to help flush it out. And a blanket and pillow... do you want Serah's old stuffed moogle?"

"That would be nice," he joked.

She merely hummed before disappearing.

Once she was gone, he allowed himself to fall limp against her couch, breathing in the air. His head was aching now and his body felt sore. He opened his eyes a little and quickly closed them as the world started to spin. To distract himself ands ort of ease the pain, he breathed in air in a calming rhythm. He could smell all the house occupants. Serah and Snow shared this couch a lot. But their scent was going to fade soon when they moved out and the couch would be replaced with a different smell. Maybe Lightning herself would unconsciously replace their scent.

He was snapped out of his revere when a soft yellow object hit his face. Blinking, he held it up to see it was a choboco plush. He felt his lips rise as he stared at it. Why didn't they have these in Midgar?

"I couldn't find her moogle, but you can the choboco instead."

He looked up at Lightning, blinking when he saw her. It was the first time he's seen Lightning Farron not in uniform. The white and blue vest jacket was off, replaced by a dark gray tank top. Her brown skirt was exchanged for some baggy shorts and her feet were bare. Her hair was still tied up in a pony tail, but with everything else, it was still a wild sight.

"Wow," he breathed.

Lightning merely hummed absently. Putting the glass of water down, she flung the thin sheet in her arms over him, covering him completely. Grumbling slightly, he pulled his head out, just as she slipped a pillow behind his head.

"Do you do this with all your guest?" he asked as he leaned into the pillow.

"Only Serah and the sick. Drink up."

"I might get poisoned more often," he warned, taking the glass and downing it.

"If this happens again, I'm going to let you suffer."

"Ouch," he winced.

"I slipped some pills in the water. They should help with sleeping."

"Alright."

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

"Got it."

"But since you _should _be asleep, I'm not expecting anything. Think we can keep it that way?"

"Maybe..."

Lightning sighed, "What do you want Zack?"

"Could I get a hug?"

Lightning stared at him, and he merely grinned back at her. Her eyes narrowed. "And?"

"Just a hug."

Lightning sighed, rubbing her face with her bare hand. Distantly, he heard her mutter, "He's delusional..." to herself. Maybe he was. It was out of character of him to ask for one randomly. He didn't even ask Aerith for hugs (then again, he just hugged her when he felt like and she was always happy to comply), and why ask Lightning? Not even Serah was graced with a lot of hugs. What made his slightly warped mind ask for such a thing?

His thoughts were interrupted when felt a warm body on top of his own. Zack jerked slightly, a little awake now. Lightning's arms were wrapped loosely around his head and neck, her cheek pressed against his own, her warm breath tickled his ear, and her chest pressed against his own. It felt... natural.

"Go to sleep," he heard her whisper as she began to shift.

Without thinking, his arms flew up and wrapped themselves around her, pulling her back into him. Securely grounding her there, he tilted his head to the side, burying it in her neck and hair and breathing her in. It felt so right. Even when she was stiff with surprise. He had to smirk at that. It wasn't everyday some could surprise Lightning. The amused glee it brought made him press his face even closer, content with their nearness. "Can you stay?" he mumbled against her neck.

"I have to go make dinner though," she replied stiffly. It sounded like a weak excuse to his ears though.

"Just till I fall asleep," he reasoned, rebelling slightly by tightening his hold.

"Those pills better work fast," she grumbled as she shifted in his hold and settled on the couch next to him. He had loosened his grip enough to allow her to settle, grinning, he watched through half lidded eyes. As soon as she was settled, her form slightly on top of his own, her legs, side, and arms resting on top of him, her head nestled beneath his. Contently, he wrapped his arms around her again. Grumbling, she lightly smacked his chest. "You're worse than Serah when she was little."

He just grinned into her hair, breathing in her scent, listened to her breathing, and feeling her heart beat pulse and echo his own. With her relaxed presence so closed, he found himself lulled into an easy slumber as her warmth blanketed him.

* * *

Lightning was in a light dose when she heard Zack's light snore rumble over her head. Shifting ever so slightly, she rose up and glanced down at the mysterious soldier that they found. His face was relaxed and eased; she noted that he really did look like a puppy, she turned away with a hushed huff as her face heated up at how cute he looked. Shaking the thoughts away, Lightning gently tried to weasel her way out of Zack's arms. She was serious when she said she wanted to have dinner made, especially in time for Serah when she and her oaf got back.  
Only to find it was a lot harder to get a man's arm off her torso.

"He's delusional," she reminded herself, recalling how often he spaced out after the poison started to take affect in his system. With a firmer intention, she freed herself from the sleeping man. She readjusted the covers over him and quietly slipped away, once again thinking how cute he looked. Almost enough to rival Serah.

Slipping into the kitchen, she started up dinner. She wasn't the best cook in the world, Serah beat her in the long run, but she could cook, before she got busy with GC work, she and Serah would cook dinner together all the time. Then she started to get busy, and Serah was left with making dinner all by herself. And she got better at it too.

But Lightning still had her previous skills, even if she was a little rusty. But as she slipped their dinner into the oven to keep warm, she felt the same as she did all those years ago when she was cooking for her, Serah, and their mother when she was on her deathbed. It was a saddening feeling, but well worth it. It brought back the homey feeling that you have with your family. Smiling brightly, Lightning slipped back into the den to check of Zack. He was still sound asleep, snoring softly every now and then. His arms were still outstretched like when he was holding her, but looked empty and out of place, and watching him sleep was making her a little tired as well.

"Oh screw it," she muttered. Her bedroom was too far a walk and it would take a while for her covers to get her warmth. Zack already had the couch nice and cozy, who was she to deny?

Lifting the covers, she slipped in, snuggled into the couch when her back inches from his chest. Content that they had space, she out her head down-

-and was pulled back into his chest by his quick arms.

Blinking slightly, she huffed and shook her head. With one arm wrapped around her torso, the other was pillowed under her head and slightly curled in front of her, Lightning let her annoyance go and closed her eyes, settling for a small short nap. His warmth was pretty soothing, and it made up for the breath that tickled the back of her neck.

Besides, it was just going to be a quick nap, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

Serah laughed as Snow dragged her in, with groceries swing in their arms. She paused and breathed in. Dinner was already made it seemed. She smiled broadly, Light was home.

"Come on," she told Snow and slipped into the kitchen. Chuckling and grinning, the big man followed her, only to stop and pause. Turning, he looked into the den. His eyes widened in shock before he smirked darkly. "Serah, come look at this," he whispered, moving all the groceries to one arm, he grabbed his phone and quickly snapped a couple of pictures.

"What?" Serah asked, her voice also hushed. She frowned when she saw Snow taking pictures and followed his stare. Like Snow, her eyes widened at the sight before a big smile lit up her face.

There on the couch under covers were Zack and Lightning, sound asleep. Zack's larger frame was curled around her older sister, his head lightly resting on her neck, and Lightning was curled up in his arms.

"Awww," Serah breathed.

Snickering, Snow showed her the photos he took. "We are so hanging these," he told her as he sent them to everybody on his phone list that he knew knew Lightning.

He was so dead when Lightning woke and found out.


End file.
